Mercenary (3.5e Class)
Mercenary A lack of morals, a thirst for power, and the training and brute force of a kiler, these are the aspects that define a mercenary. Heartless murderers, mercenaries do what benefits them and don't care who gets killed in the process. Mercenaries will be paid assassins when enough gold is involved, but they are just as likely to save time by killing their employer and taking the cash. Making a Mercenary Mercenaries are skilled combatants and mediocre spellcasters. Although the moras of good-aligned characters disgust them, they will team up with others when it fits their needs. Abilities: As a combat-oriented class, mercenaries value strength and constitution. A mercenary's skill comes from training and research, and many of a their special abilities are tied to intellegence. Wisdom increases the power a mercenary's spellcasting. Races: Humans are ambitious, as well as a little greedy, and are the most common mercenaries. Elf mercenaries are stealthy assassins who treat murder as an art. Some gnome and halfling mercenries exist, but they are rare, outcasts of their race. Dwarves are to honorable to be mercenaries, and half-orcs usualy do not show the focus necessary to become mmercenaries. Alignment: Lawful Evil, Neutral Evil. Starting Gold: 6d4->×10 gp (150 gp). Starting Age: As fighter Class Features All of the following are class features of the <-class name->. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: <-description of class weapon & armor proficiencies->. : <-Delete this section if this class does not cast spells. description of spellcasting abilities: on what stat save DCs are based, on what stat bonus spells are based, and what stat determines the highest level spell that can be cast.->. <-pluralized class name-> choose their spells from the following list: 0—<-spells, spells, spells-> 1st—<-spells, spells, spells-> 2nd—<-spells, spells, spells-> 3rd—<-spells, spells, spells-> 4th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 5th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 6th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 7th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 8th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 9th—<-spells, spells, spells-> : A <-class name->’s ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points he has available. His base daily allotment of power points is given on Table: <-class name->. In addition, he receives bonus power points per day if he has a high <-relevant ability-> score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Power Points). His race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. : <-Delete this section if this class does not manifest powers. description of manifesting abilities: on what stat save DCs are based, on what stat bonus powers points are based, and what stat determines the highest level power that can be manifested.->. <-pluralized class name-> choose their powers from the following list: 0—<-powers, powers, powers-> 1st—<-powers, powers, powers-> 2nd—<-powers, powers, powers-> 3rd—<-powers, powers, powers-> 4th—<-powers, powers, powers-> 5th—<-powers, powers, powers-> 6th—<-powers, powers, powers-> 7th—<-powers, powers, powers-> 8th—<-powers, powers, powers-> 9th—<-powers, powers, powers-> : This column determines the highest level power he can learn at this level. To learn or manifest a power, a <-class name-> must have an <-relevant ability-> score of at least 10 + the power’s level. (Ex): <-class feature game rule information-> (Ps): <-class feature game rule information-> (Sp): <-class feature game rule information-> (Su): <-class feature game rule information-> : <-class feature game rule information-> <-"(Ex)", "(Su)", "(Sp)", or "(Ps)" if applicable.->: <-subclass feature game rule information-> <-Lather, rinse...-> <-... repeat as necessary.-> Ex-<-pluralized class name-> <-Describe what happens when a character violates the alignment restrictions of any other class restrictions. If there are no behavior or alignment restrictions delete this section->. Epic <-class name-> <-existing class feature->: <-how this class feature increases or accumulates at epic levels-> <-another existing class feature->: <-how this class feature increases or accumulates at epic levels-> <-Lather, rinse...-> <-... repeat.-> : The epic <-class name-> gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic <-class name-> bonus feats) every <-number of feats per level-> levels after 20th. Epic <-class name-> Bonus Feat List: <-list of bonus epic feats->. <-Sample race of your choice-> <-class name-> Starting Package Weapons: <-Weapon selection for starting at 1st level with this class.->. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: <-1st-level feat selection->. Bonus Feats: <-1st-level feat bonus feats due to class or sample race. remove this section if this sample doesn't get any bonus feats at 1st level. ->. Gear: <-Starting armor and other equipment outside of weapons.->. Gold: <-Starting gold using this package.->. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class